Honey
by artbeatsandlife
Summary: One steamy southern summer gives way to a sensual awakening Jake & Ness had never prepared themselves for after an afternoon and the sticky saccharine syrup unlock a carnal need in both of them. AH/AU Adult Jake/Ness. Rated M for Lemons & Adult Situations


**Meridian, Miss.**

**1963**

**........................  
**

Of course I recognized him.

I'd seen him nearly every day for the past ten years of our lives and even more than that during the springs and summers just before we started college.

…but seeing him today, now, was altogether... _different_.

In that moment, I briefly wondered if someone could die from blushing. I mean, he was making things happen to my body that, well, I'd experienced before of course, but never like _this_.

I'd never felt this way about any man before.

The smallest flex of his arms as he buttoned the shirtsleeves, his deep dimples dotting both cheeks, and those lips glazed with the very honey I had jarred the week before was enough to make me do whatever he asked, however he wanted it from me. _Anything_ to watch him lick it off…just to see the smallest flash of pink dart out from between those lips to lick them clean.

To be honest, honey farming and beekeeping wasn't extremely glamorous, but, when you'd done it for as long as we had - every summer since we'd both turned 11 - well, there was something rather emotional about it. I'd grown attached to the process of keeping and the care of the bees. _Our _bees.

Especially standing next to Jacob.

…and to see him enjoying the honey like that, well, it was all extremely… rewarding.

Mama always said if you take care of them properly in spring, they would reward you in the summertime.

And this summer, our honey farm sitting atop a hill on my granddaddy's, and now my daddy's, land had hit pay dirt.

It was just about time to start removing the first of the frames for harvesting, my favorite part- the process that proved just how well we'd taken care of our bees in the last few months.

So, there he and I were, on a particularly hot day, in a string of hot days in Meridian.

Today was different though.

He was back for the entire summer.

Jacob had been away for the year at the new medical school over at the University.

He was gonna be a doctor. I believed it just as much him, since he had been saying it as long as I had known him; there had never been a doubt in my mind.

I'd never been one for the sciences - literature and the spoken word were more apt to catch my attention - though he'd always made his studies sound so _fascinating_.

Unfortunately, I hadn't really seen him since Christmas, as an apprenticeship in South America had kept him away during our spring holiday.

He had written me almost every day, telling of his adventures and work alongside the young Dr. Carlisle. He was even teaching me a bit of Spanish in our correspondence, as he had become almost fluent between taking classes the year prior and working in the tiny hospital in Argentina.

I would meet the postman at the mailbox every day, running barefoot to the end of the long walkway to the road. He'd tip his hat and I'd thumb through the various letters until I'd find the travel-worn envelope edged in red and blue stripes, with my name scrawled across its face, and my heart would flutter a little more.

Oh, what six months can do to a boy... or _man_. I was seeing that now.

My heart nearly stopped when he arrived early this morning, ready to commence his annual beekeeping duties alongside me and Mama. I had known about and had been preparing myself for his arrival for over a month, since Mama had told me he'd decided to stay home this summer to help his father look after the house.

Hearing the melody of his very _masculine _voice drift on a breeze up to my second-floor bedroom at 9AM this morning was altogether different and caused a very _feminine _reaction within me. While I focused on not dropping anything or tripping over my feet getting down the stairs in my excitement, I hadn't counted on being so flushed once I actually made it halfway down the stairs. He was sitting at the table already elbow-deep in Mama's breakfast, and I could see just a sliver of him from where I stood.

"Well, hello there, Miss Ness."

I couldn't help but return his bright smile, as I smoothed my hair self-consciously. The heat was doing absolutely nothing for my wild waves, so I stopped trying to tame the red mass altogether.

We gave each other lingering gazes in ways that I was sure could be described only as raw attraction, and I finally got a good look at him for the first time in months. He was so handsome in a dashing sort of way. Tall and well built, with the most beguiling dark eyes, he reminded me so much of what I imagine Anne Shirley's Gilbert must have looked like, only with a much more rugged skin tone.

"You're looking mighty nice today," Jacob said as his smiling eyes caught mine, and I was a puddle of 20-year-old girl on Mama's hardwood floors.

"Alright now, Ness, you come on over and have something to eat, then you two can get started out with the bees." My mother nodded toward the table, setting a breakfast of homemade biscuits, eggs, ham, and honey out for me.

"Yes ma'am, Miss Cullen," Jacob said, never taking his eyes from mine as I descended the rest of the stairs, and took my seat opposite him at the table. Though we were just going to cool the bees and check on the combs today, I immediately began questioning what I'd decided to wear. I hadn't seen him in months, and surely denim and a plain long-sleeved shirt weren't much to write home about.

The way he stared at me may have said otherwise though, and, if I wasn't so caught up in his gaze, I may have felt uncomfortable. _If_.

A small smile tugged at the right side of his full lips, as he carefully dragged the last piece of ham on his plate, and, once sufficiently covered in honey, he popped it into his mouth.

That mouth. His beautiful, daydream-inducing mouth.

I suppressed a moan.

He raised an eyebrow once he'd caught me watching him chew with my lips slightly parted, and I was sure my face was the most brilliant shade of red.

I wondered to myself how in the world I would make it through the summer beside him without combusting as we slowly made our way out to the rows of white hives, as not to disturb the comings and goings of the bees. He was careful - we both were - whispering to the bees as we went about our work. Mama and Gran had taught us over the years that the most important aspect of beekeeping is love, and well, Jacob had a way with them, a way that I had learned so much slower than he had. You love the bees, care for them, keep them cool, and they come back every year.

As I silently did some of my own staring at him lovingly ladle cool water into the honeycombs, I wondered how a man could make a jean shirt look so wonderful without even trying.

"See something you fancy, Miss Ness?" he murmured in my direction in a disgustingly amused tone, never stopping his methodical activity with the bees.

"Oh no, Jacob," I said clearing my throat, turning away from his fluid motions, "I, uh, was just making sure you were being careful not to disturb them..._uh_, the bees I mean."

_God_, why did I have to be such a complete idiot? Why was this so hard for me? In every aspect of my life I was an entirely confident coed pursuing a degree in English with near-perfect school marks. I had friends and wrote for the paper, and I knew that I would be the most dedicated teacher in Mississippi once I'd finished at MUW.

But, today was altogether different.

Jacob was a man, and I was a woman.

He finishing tilting the small bucket of water into a bee hive, calmly setting it down on the lush green grass, and for a moment, I wasn't sure he'd heard me. Then, though, he turned to me and sauntered over slowly, catching my gaze again, until he was standing less than a foot from me, and I could feel the heat vibrating off of his body.

I thought I would faint. How could he look at me like that?

He smiled brightly again, dragging his eyes over me in a painfully obvious fashion. One that made me want to take a long, cold shower.

"Well, don't you worry, Miss Ness," he said licking _those lips_, all the while small swarms of bees flew around us, "I'll be sure to be very, very careful._ Trust me_."

_Lord Jesus, help me_.

That night, I did something I hadn't done in ages.

As I lay in my bed, fresh from my shower, white eyelet cotton nightgown draping over my body, I allowed my mind to wander to Jacob.

To a mischievous smile directed squarely at me.

To his hands, and so many other pieces of him.

To that beautiful mouth dripping in honey or licking and sucking my body, sliding those hands, gripping me tightly, forcing cries and murmurs of pleasure from me.

Gripping his broad back, his muscular thighs between mine, my name a whispered moan on his lips.

I let my fingers wander as well, and I stifled the sounds that they elicited from me as not to awaken Mama.

Afterward, I laid still, my eyes fluttering closed, Jacob still fresh in my mind, the sweet jasmine wind bringing in a cooling breeze to by bedroom.

The willow just outside my bedroom rustling and sighing the sounds of rural Mississippi summertime.

**~~***~~**

Absently fanning myself, I was lost in the painfully tragic world of _The Awakening,_ rocking to and fro in my chair. Outside was considerably cooler than the house, so I settled on the front porch, sipping lemonade, and just getting to the part of the novel where she steps out into the ocean. It was late afternoon, and there hadn't been much to do since this morning, so I took the opportunity to relax and get a few more chapters read before the daylight was lost.

Mama sat to the left of me with Miss Hale shucking peas and gossiping. I'd all but blocked them, and everything around me, out for the afternoon, attempting to take my mind off Jacob.

Jacob.

I shivered at the thought of him, even in the sweltering heat.

...and then, he was there.

He and a few of our friends from school were strolling up the walk. While the rest were playfully chatting away, Jacob had eyes focused on me as he left them to walk closer to the front porch.

"Afternoon ladies," Jacob greeted, turning to Mama and Miss Hale, nodding cordially.

"Hi there, Jacob, how are you today? You were here and gone before I even got a chance to see you," Mama said with a friendly smile. "You tell your daddy to come on 'round and have some dinner tonight, y'hear?"

Jacob chuckled, "Yes ma'am. I was actually wondering if Miss Ness wouldn't mind coming on over to Wilshire Creek with us. It's awfully hot out." He turned his question in my direction, and I couldn't get out of my chair fast enough. I glanced to Mama and she nodded slightly.

"Ah...sure, let me... let me go get my swimsuit on, and I'll be right down."

I slipped on the floral two-piece under my shorts and top and was back on the front porch in five minutes. The half-mile walk to the lake was heaven as Jacob talked to me about South America and his desires to travel and help others once he'd graduated. We even talked some about what I was planning once I was done with my own studies, and he genuinely seemed interested. I couldn't help but be a little taken aback at the thought that he wouldn't be around any longer though, that I wouldn't see him anymore. His letters were beautiful, but I wanted him in person. I wanted the real thing.

Before we had even arrived, everyone began stripping off various pieces of clothing, throwing them about on the grass as they high-stepped the water until it was deep enough to dive in. Some climbed the large oak that reached over the water, settling into the tire swing or just simply jumping off the higher branches.

I knew what was occurring directly next to me, and well, I was afraid.

Of course, not afraid of the creek that I'd been in countless times in my life, but afraid to look to my right at where I knew Jacob was standing.

I knew he was stripping his clothing off, exposing the skin I knew would be just as beautiful and perfect as the rest of him. I swallowed that nervousness when I felt his hand on my arm and drug my eyes up to his as his grin met me.

"C'mon Miss Ness...water's waitin'." With a wink, he took off into the lake, and all the while I was awarded the awe-inspiring sight of his back muscles contracting and moving in his sprint. I was all but pulled by an invisible rope tied from his waist to mine, tugging me, beckoning me to join his already wet body in the water.

I stripped off my wristwatch, tank, and shorts, slipped off my slid-ins, and ran to my oasis following directly after him.

Carefully wading, but losing a winning battle with the boys splashing water around me, I submerged my head and swam as far out as I thought was safe. I crested my head above the water, realizing the sun was going down and a colorful pink and orange sunset was occurring in the west.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Jake murmured behind me. He did startle me, though I'd tried my best not to show it, turning to meet his gaze.

"Yes...it...is," I replied, scrubbing my hand over my face and hair, pushing the water away from my vision.

"_You're_ beautiful, Miss Ness," he whispered, wading closer to me, until our bodies were almost touching, my eyes parallel with his sculpted neck and shoulders.

Wait. Did I temporarily go deaf? Or am I losing my mind? Did he...

I had to have been imagining this whole thing, because this was part of every fantasy, every daydream I'd ever conjured.

Jacob stepped closer still, his chest just barely brushing mine. While attempting to slow my heartbeat, I inhaled....

He smelled _amazing_: like man, and clover and summertime, it made my mouth water.

His hand found its way to my collar bone, lightly brushing the skin there, causing me to shiver at his touch. Closing my eyes, I partly wished he would trail his hand a bit lower. My body ached for him, I wanted more of his hands on me.

His touch was so soft, so sweet.

And I knew I would die, feeling myself become lightheaded, then realizing I'd been holding my breath.

_Breathe, Ness._

"So beautiful," he said softly, gazing into my eyes. Just below the water, my hand slid to his hip, so lightly, I'd barely touched him. He was warm and smooth and hard... I just needed to dip a bit lower...

...and a splash interrupted our reverie.

_God_, talk about bad timing.

"Sorry about that, guys!" That Jessica Stanley yelled to us as she swam closer to shore and I realized just how dark it was getting.

"We, uh, we better head closer to shore. It's getting dark out," Jacob said, allowing himself another brush, this time just below my collarbone, right above the swell there. I wanted to cry out, to tell him to stay, but I didn't, I just nodded agreeably, following him closer to the group.

Watching him emerge from the water was just as heart-stopping as watching him enter it. Water dripped from every curve, every dip, every indentation of muscle, and again, as he readjusted his swim shorts on his hips and I caught the smallest peek of the line at his abdomen, I knew, in no uncertain terms, that he was trying to kill me.

Tonight would be a very long, very hot night.

* * *

"Well, Jacob, I don't know why you don't just tell her how you feel. I mean, you can't expect the girl to read your mind, can you?"

I nodded at my best friend Jared, browsing Harold's for just the right gift for Ness. Maybe a record? I knew she loved music.

No, no, that wouldn't do at all.

She was more than that, so much more. And a record that hundreds of other people owned was so… impersonal.

I wanted her to know I got her, that I understood who she was.

I wanted to let her know that I loved her, well, without saying it in so many words. I didn't want to scare the poor girl off.

All that time apart had done a number on me and seeing her again after all this time was like water to a man dying in the desert.

She was so much more beautiful than I'd remembered, if that were even possible.

And working next to her everyday was driving me crazy. Not being able to reach out to touch her, to feel her peaches-and-cream skin or run my fingers through her hair was the sweetest agony.

I had to have her.

I just… didn't know how to approach her. I wasn't the most well-versed man in the world when it came to the ways of love and women. I was a science man. Logical, number-crunching, and all that.

She was everything that was soft and romantic and lovely in the world.

Seeing her in the light of the summer, well, it was like, art. She was just that exquisite, and alive, and vivacious.

I wanted her close to me always.

Those letters were just enough to whet my need for her. As I sat in that hospital helping all those people that didn't have the means to help themselves day-to-day, all I could think of was her. About how I wished she was by my side. Our writings allowed me to look into her heart, into her mind, and what I found was something I was sure I never wanted to let go.

I just hoped she felt the same for me.

The fact that I was a grinning fool whenever I was in her presence couldn't do well with for my plight. I mean, I wasn't the smoothest man in the world, but I did know what I wanted.

I knew it when she looked at me.

I knew it when her sweet pink lips curled into a smile that I had elicited

I knew it when her soft body brushed against mine as we went about our daily work.

She needed to me mine.

The problem was, though, that my day-to-day activities around her were spent attempting not to make a fool of myself. Not to embarrass her or show just how awkward I felt outside of a biology lab, despite how I attempted to make it seem. Little else was left for actual courtship.

And I needed to court her. I needed her to belong to me.

I needed her to want me to touch her.

And _God_, if she actually wanted to touch me, well, I'd die a perfectly happy death.

"I think you should just come out with it. Let her know that you love her. That you're driving yourself crazy thinking about her," Jared urged further.

I had told him how I had lost all control of my mind when we were at the creek. Seeing her there, so close to me, in that bathing suit…

All curves, and softness. Everything a woman should be.

I had to touch her, and I was perfectly sure she would slap my hand away, or worse, slap my face, but I was more than willing to take that risk.

She was very much a lady, but her skin looked deliciously sinful, droplets sliding from that graceful neck, over her collarbone, and down, down...

Just a touch, just a quick brushing of my fingertips, and it would last me for a few days. Her breath quickened, and my first instinct was to snatch my hand away, I mean, I _was _a gentleman.

But that instinct was at war with my very primal, very base need to dip lower to that painfully feminine, full swell of her breasts.

I caught something in her eyes, somewhere between the innocent look of a doe while Daddy and I were out hunting, one that knew it was staring down the face of its own impending demise, and… lust.

Raw, painful lust.

But we were interrupted. And, while I'll say I was disappointed that our time was cut short, I was relieved, and welcomed the time to clear my head from the hazy feel my brain was fogged within whenever I was around her. I could finally think. Because, one second longer and well, I'm not sure what my fingers would have done of their own volition.

I had a mind to say to hell with it, take her in my arms and kiss those lips, like I had been dying to do all summer.

But I was a gentleman, and she was a lady, so the chances of me making good on that desire were slim to none.

A man could dream though.

**~~***~~**

"Evening there, Miss Cullen." I nodded to Ness's mama. "Daddy thought you all might like some of his fresh-made pralines. I helped him myself."

As I handed the wax parchment package to her, her eyes lit up and a broad smile spread across her lips.

"Why Jacob, you tell your daddy thank you. He does know how we all love his pralines every year."

What with all the pecan trees on our land, Daddy had become a bit of a local celebrity, known for his pie and pralines. My mama had urged him to enter a few competitions, and he'd even won a couple of contests over the years. And, when Mama passed a little over a year ago, Daddy insisted upon still making his sweets for the whole town.

My vision locked behind Miss Cullen though, as I saw Ness descend the stairs, looking at me with those big curious eyes, wearing the most sinfully sweet dress, which in the light, allowed me to see the outline of her hips. I coughed.

"Well, and, ma'am, I was wondering if Miss Ness would like to take a stroll tonight. Weather's finally breaking a bit. Ness?"

There was that lost doe look again.

She nodded her head, moving her lips a bit and gripping the mahogany banister.

"Let me run get some shoes, and I'll be out in a minute."

Again, I nodded cordially, as Miss Cullen glanced between the two of us with an amused smile, leaving to walk somewhere in the house out of sight.

I turned away, attempting to steel my nervousness, clasping my hands behind my back and looking out over the front of the house. I thanked God that her daddy had been away on business for the past month; his questioning eyes would have made my plans that much more difficult.

It was cool this early evening, and, after I knew Ness and her family would be finished with supper, I figured it'd be as good a time as any to give her the gift I'd found. I decided to walk instead of drive the truck – it'd give me more time to clear my head before I got there, and give me more time with her on the way back.

A win-win really.

She met me on the porch, looking quite timid, closing the door behind her with soft click.

God, she was beautiful.

She walked an arm's-length beside me, light blue fabric flitting about as we strolled in silence for a long while. Normally it would have been a bit awkward, but tonight, under the bright moon, it was comfortable. We enjoyed each other's company until we came to a large weeping willow, and I took her lead to slow underneath it. Now was as good a time as any.

"Miss Ness, I… I was out," I reached into the back pocket of my pants, pulling out the small package, and presenting it to her.

I'd found it and knew it was perfect. Worn and with so much character, plus I knew it was a favorite of hers.

She took it and delicately pulled the ribbon and paper I had tied around it with a smile. I was sure that, even in the dim lighting, she was blushing.

"It's a limited edition… _Pride and Prejudice_. I know you've read it a lot…" Yes, I was a mumbling, rambling idiot. She didn't seem to notice, because her smile spread even wider as she thumbed the pages and brought it to her nose, taking a long, pleasured inhale.

"It's… It's perfect, Jacob. This, this must have cost a fortune," she whispered, obviously distracted.

It had. Almost a full month of pay, but it was never too much for her. And, as she mouthed the words of the pages that I was sure she knew by heart, I knew I'd made the right choice.

"No, not at all. I just…" I trailed off stepping toward her tentatively. "I just wanted you to have it. I knew you would enjoy it, and well, I want to make you happy."

She glanced up, looking at me for a long moment, and I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Had I gone and done it? Had I made her uncomfortable? That was the last thing I wanted. I just needed her to know how much she meant to me.

Looking around, a breeze lightly blowing her hair away from her face, she stepped toward me, clutching the book in one of her hands, and sliding her arms along my waist, resting her head on my chest.

"Thank you so much, Jacob," she whispered against my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to me, and I was lost.

She smelled so amazing. Like lavender and fresh air.

She wasn't pulling back, so neither did I. We stood there for what seemed like forever but not nearly long enough, until finally she tilted her face upward, and I saw that she had the most endearing, glassy gaze in her eyes. I hoped she wouldn't cry. The last thing I wanted her to do was cry, that wasn't in the plan at all - I never did know what to do about a crying woman. Not at all.

Ness didn't shed a tear, though. Instead, she pressed herself a little closer to me, pulling me a little tighter, and parted her perfect little lips.

I couldn't help myself.

I dipped my head, pausing just inches from her mouth to ensure this is what she wanted, too. She met me the rest of the way, tilting her head just-so, and our lips connected in the sweetest kiss: smoldering and hot and amazing.

It began with a series of light, soft kisses, exploring the very new feeling of our mouths together, but soon grew hungry and urgent. I followed her lead, which landed us against the very tree we stood under, and her fingers buried in my hair. I was breathless, but I couldn't stand to part from her mouth for even a second, so I stayed. I matched her kiss, meeting her with all the furor she descended upon me, until she wrenched herself from my mouth, gasping for air.

Pressing my fingers into her soft back, I knew I didn't want to stop, I knew I had to have her. Our eyes met again and this time, I pressed my lips against her, sliding my tongue in softly, and she whimpered.

She whimpered, and I died.

I felt her hands gripping and squeezing and touching my back frantically, pulling me closer still, until I felt the heat of her body. She felt so good, and as she began grinding herself against me, my hands slid to her lower back.

We had to stop.

I had to stop this before I allowed my hands and body to do the things I wanted so badly against this tree, in a very secluded spot in the forest.

Beyond reluctantly, I slowed my mouth on hers. While she still urged me to stay where I was, I didn't want to deny her, not anything, but she obviously wasn't going to be the one to stop this rapidly escalating situation.

Like an idiot, I broke the kiss, looking into her face with all the love and emotion I had in me, loosening my grip on her body. Eyes still shut, lips still parted, her brow furrowed in question- almost hurt.

"I'm... I'm sorry Jacob..." She was flustered, looking around at anything but me.

"No! Don't you ever be sorry for that. Not ever," I reassured her, placing a peck on her now swollen lips. "I… I just think we should stop..."

"Oh..." She blushed, and I knew I had hurt her feelings.

Just great.

"Maybe we should be heading back," she muttered, not looking at me, starting back in the direction of her house.

No. This was _not _happening. No way

"Ness... Ness!" I called to her, but she was already a few yards ahead of me, a blaze of copper hair blowing away from her face.

She sure was fast.

I jogged up to her, catching her tenderly by the arm, stopping her cold. Didn't she understand? Didn't she get that every day without her was like a slow death, everyday next to her was like I was starving, a plate of food just out of reach. Didn't she know that us, here, now was the most painful of all, because I knew she wanted to touch me, but my own conscience wouldn't allow this to happen now?

"Can't you see? _Hmm_? I love you, damnit. You drive me crazy! I'm sorry, okay? I just… I can't _be _with you... not like that, not now."

She stopped attempting to yank out of my grasp and slowly turned to look at me, her face the most beautiful shade of pink. She tilted her head to the side in thought as she walked closer to me, yanking my shirt toward her and pressing her lips against mine.

Well. Okay.

"You just let me worry about that," she mumbled into my mouth, backing me into the nearest tree. "I... I love you too."

What?

"I… I need you."

"_God_, I need you too..." I breathed, allowing my hands to roam over her body. She felt even better than I'd imagined. She was all over me at once, pressing even closer into me, and I willed her to stop and continue all at once. I knew she could feel me pressed hard against that thin little dress, but instead of being horrified, she rubbed even closer against me. Her lips trailed down to my neck and her hands were urgent and greedy on my body.

What was she doing to me?

Somewhere, there was a voice telling me to stop, to do this right, to tell her we needed to wait, but all that was slowly fading. She felt so good, this felt so right. I wanted my hands and body and mouth on her, everywhere. She wrapped her leg around mine, and all I had to do was step forward just a bit, just slide my palm a bit higher, and I would be allowed the beautiful sight of smooth, shapely thigh.

"Jacob..."

She sighed, and that was it. It was now or never.

"Ness, love, we..." Her hands were under my shirt.

Her hands were roaming across my chest.

"Ness, we need..."

She took my hands and placed them at the hem of her dress, sliding it up slowly.

"I love you, Jacob. I love you..." she murmured. _Jesus give me strength._

"God Ness... this may be the hardest thing I've ever done in my life..."

She was kissing my neck, with that mouth, and I grew harder.

"Ness, I'm so sorry, love. We need to stop. Let me get you home?"

I was dying inside, begging her mentally to make this a bit easier on me, to not make another move. She didn't know just how close she was to having me yank her panties down and bury myself again and again into her against this tree.

"Yeah," she agreed, "you're right... we should go." She stepped backwards and straightened her dress, running her fingers through her hair. "I just… You just don't understand how I feel about you. I'm so sorry."

"No, _you _don't understand," I replied stepping toward her, pulling her into an embrace, "I want to touch you so bad, I just, I can't do it here. I promise I'll make it up to you."

She nodded under the kiss I placed on her forehead, grabbing my wrists, and pulling me into one last kiss, one that lingered on my lips well into the night, long after I'd seen her into her house and waved to Miss Cullen from where she sat at the window.

It took the entire walk back to calm myself, so I wouldn't be so uncomfortable and need to relieve the tension that was so tight within me when we were still under that willow.

After stripping off my clothes and diving into bed, I held onto my shirt, smiling because it smelled like lavender and fresh air.

It smelled like the girl who loved me.

* * *

I knew this day was going to be a long one.

It didn't help matters much that the heat was stifling, and the bees were being a little less than cooperative.

All this, coupled with that fact this would be one of the last few days I would be able to work beside Jacob, caused my mood to sour as the day went on. Mama'd be away until Monday, having met Daddy a few towns over with the first shipment of honey, and left us to complete the work by then.

I had to admit that Jacob and I had been slacking off a bit. It was just so painfully hot, the kind of southern heat where, no matter what you did, you just couldn't get comfortable. Now, confined to the small house in the rear of the farm to prepare and package jars and jars of honey, Jacob and I worked in silence the entire afternoon, only stopping for lunch or a cold glass of ice water.

I wanted so badly to stop and stare at him, to look into his eyes and try to see what he was thinking. He was something of an enigma and, save for the glances at me for lingering moments, or perhaps even a brush of the hand sporadically, we hadn't shared more than that since that cool summer night under the weeping willow.

I was almost afraid to admit it- I think we both were- that maybe the magic had gone. That it had come and went just as fleetingly as the summer had. I didn't know what I'd done, well, on second thought I _knew_...

...she probably thought the worst of me, after I'd thrown myself at her. The poor girl'd probably wanted to run from me faster than her legs could carry her.

Boy, I really messed this up something serious.

I'm sure all we both wanted to do was finish up this order and be done with it. In one of the several glances in her direction that afternoon, I caught her taking one of the several jars, holding it toward the sunlight to get a better look at its golden color, then dipping the wand for a taste.

"Miss Ness," Jacob began, his voice dripping with humor. I turned, tilting my head slightly toward him, raising an eyebrow. "Do you like… uh… you been in the honey?" His smile broke into an outright grin as he allowed his eyes to drop to my mouth.

"…er, what?" I grinned, fully amused; had I missed the punch line?

"You have a little…" he said, slowly raising his hand to cup my face. I felt my heart banging in my chest at the wonderfully tender feel of his palm against my jaw. I saw his eyes drift to the rise and fall of my chest, and I was sure it wasn't lost on him. He paused briefly, looking at me to ensure he wasn't overstepping by touching me.

When I didn't protest, Jacob slowly dragged his thumb across the corner of my mouth, where a stream of wayward golden honey had obviously dripped, just a half inch from my lips. _Oh my God_.

I had to suppress the moan that bubbled up inside me, and without even thinking, I parted my lips and turned my head in one swift motion, capturing his thumb in my mouth.

...My mind left me, all senses eradicated, all sucked into the small place in the universe where my finger was in the warm wetness of her mouth, where Ness sucked and licked softly.

It was like heaven on earth.

I couldn't believe it; her perfect, pink lips wrapped around any part of me was what I couldn't rid my mind of for the last two months of summer. This is what I'd been craving.

My labored breathing slowed, and I realized I'd been holding a breath for the last few seconds, lips parted of their own volition, my tongue darting out to wet them. I had to have more fingers in that beautiful mouth, I had to have her lips on any part of my body. I was sure I'd die contently if Ness would give me that.

...Reluctantly, he withdrew his thumb, and initially, I thought I'd done the wrong thing, that I'd offended him. It was just, he looked so delicious, all those nights thinking of him and the honey on his lips was just so unbearable. I had to taste him. My cheeks flamed at the thought of what I had just done, though I would never take it back. His finger tasted just as delicious as his mouth had all those nights ago.

Jacob turned to one of the dozens of mason jars brimming with the newly-jarred honey, dipping his index finger slowly, the thick syrup parting, edging its way to the mouth of the glass jar. Once coated, he lifted his hand, honey beginning to drip onto his palm, to my lips once more.

_Oh_. Understanding flashed in my mind, and just as if he'd read every desire within me, I greedily took his finger into my mouth.

...It was too much, sensation overload, so I squeezed my eyes shut for just a moment, and just felt the warmth and slickness of her mouth, and the languid way she sucked and lapped at my hand. My eyes darted open finally when I felt her tongue slide from her mouth and lick at the honey that had dripped onto my other fingers and palm, and they widened in surprise and unbridled want.

I needed her. I needed her so badly. _Now_.

...I closed my eyes in ecstasy, lifting my hand and wrapping fingers around his wrist, while I guided his hand into my mouth. I had to have more, I had to have his hands on me, or I knew I would die from want. I followed his motion, dipping my finger into that same jar, and bringing it to his lips, where he greedily took it, sucking it clean, and bringing his mouth to mine.

Delicious. He was delicious and hot and sweet. His mouth moved against mine, as he slid his tongue, exploring my mouth.

...It was beautiful; she was beautiful, and I could never get enough of the taste of her.

Ness stepped forward to press her body against mine and slid her hands to the front of my shirt, then around my neck. Her soft, begging sighs and mewls were enough to drive me mad, and when she fisted her fingers in my hair, I knew I would come undone. I had only allowed my hands to make their way to lightly rest on her slender waist, but I had to have more.

"...Ness…can I…"

…Ever the gentleman, but I had already grabbed his wrists, sliding them to my ribcage, just below the swell of my breasts. I wanted him to feel even more of me through my thin cotton summer dress. He felt so good, so right. His eyes took in my entire body, sure to see the very visible outline of my nipples pressed against the light yellow fabric, and I melted a little more under his touch.

I had to see more of him. My fingers teased the bottom of the white t-shirt he wore, tentatively allowing them to relish in the feel of the warm, smooth skin of his hip and waist. Before I'd realized it, my hands were completely under that shirt, exploring him and sliding against him.

"Jacob…" I could barely make out, but he understood, and allowed me to remove the shirt above his head.

He was beautiful, even more amazing in the summer heat of this small house, under my fingertips, than he had been in the lake. It seemed so much better this time, because I could touch the smoothness as well as indulge in its beauty. Jacob pressed his body to me more firmly once his shirt had been removed, bringing his lips to mine once more.

...I wondered briefly how the rest of her felt, if it was all as hot and wet and sweet as her mouth.

Ness laced her fingers in mine, and slid my palms to her hips, then ever so lightly upwards to expose a couple inches of her sun-kissed thighs. Could she be allowing me to go further? I felt myself stiffen more at the thought.

I wanted so much to press myself against her again, but settled with reaching to the hem of her dress, sliding up her thigh, slowly... painfully slowly.

...It was all I could stand, so I turned to lean against the sturdy table, placing both palms behind me and closing my eyes as I felt his fingers dip into the waist of my tiny panties. A gasp escaped my lips as she felt him slide fingers against me, then slip deeper.

...She was so tight. And hot, and wet.

I couldn't help swearing quietly to myself, becoming even harder at her whimpers and soft moans. I tilted my hand just-so, the butt of my palm making its way to a place that I'd only touched a couple other times, with a couple of other girls but was sure would drive her insane. As I evenly slid into her with two fingers, her moans became louder, more urgent.

"Oh Jesus…" Ness whispered, rocking her hips into my hand, and clenching her fingers into my upper arms. Her face flushed, grimacing in pleasure, was something I would never tire of now that I'd witnessed it. I couldn't have her falling, so I snaked an arm around her waist once I sensed her knees giving out, pressing my fingers more purposefully into her.

"That's right Ness, come on," he whispered in return, his deep voice like liquid sex, pouring over my body, calling me like a siren's song, to the edge of my sanity. He seemed so sure of his abilities at the moment, so positive of what he was doing to my body, and that in itself helped fuel me like a steam train, over the edge.

"Oh God…" she moaned loudly, "…Jacob."

The wetness pooled in my palm and on my fingers, as her mouth found its way to my chest, biting lightly, and attempting to muffle the noise that was involuntarily escaping her body.

...I rested my head there, attempting to find my bearings - every nerve ending on my body was alive and raw and on fire. Even after the fall, Jacob continued to rub gently, and all at once, I wanted to run away from his touch and run towards it, because the sensation was almost too much, _almost_, because it wouldn't stop and rolled in waves, lasting so much longer than I'd ever felt before.

My moaning finally quieted, my hips slowed, and my teeth disengaged from his chest. My head was still spinning though, and when I finally came down, my cheeks flamed with embarrassment and I ducked my head away from him.

This was Jacob. And I was Ness.

Jacob and Ness worked side-by-side, stealing glances at each other. Jacob and Ness flirted unabashedly in the heat of the Mississippi summer.

Jacob and Ness did not share _this_.

His fingers were sliding out of me, glistening with wetness, _my _wetness. And I had been so _loud_. His chest rumbled with his soft chuckles.

"It's okay, Ness," I whispered attempting to salvage some of her very lady-like dignity for her. I wiped my dampened hand on my pants, though, not before, sliding my fingers into my mouth- I just _had _to taste her, and _God _did I taste amazing. I moaned my approval and tilted her head up to see those eyes.

"It was beautiful… you're amazing." I placed a sweet kiss on her lips and she responded slowly, sliding her tongue to meet mine.

"Please…" Ness begged as I moved my mouth against hers, my lips on her neck, my hands on her through her clothing. She finally broke from the kiss and slid the dress from her shoulders. It pooled with a soft swish around her feet.

...My breath stopped short as I took her in. She was perfect.

Her bathing suit did her no justice. It was nothing compared to seeing her this way. Her breasts were perfect and full and firm, kissed at the center with pink hardened nipples, that all made my mouth unintentionally water. She had a slight suntan that exposed her lighter tone directly next to her sun-kissed one and it all looked _delicious_.

I felt the weight of my sex, straining against my crisp cotton pants and had to touch her, had to be closer to her. She took my hand in hers and silently lead me to the small but comfortable bed in the corner, my heart soaring the entire way.

_Could I do this?_

I could. I've wanted him since I laid eyes on him all that time ago, more than anything at the moment. I _needed _this.

I loved him.

I took a moment to appreciate his body - it was the most beautiful thing I could remember seeing in ages. I slid my fingertips over the deep ridges and grooves of muscle, all pulled tightly under soft, smooth skin, taking extra care unbuttoning his slacks, and helping him slip out of his underwear.

And there we stood: each admiring hungrily, every inch of skin on our bodies, smoothing and stroking and squeezing appreciatively. I couldn't help but be a bit nervous though, I had only been with one other person, and that was ages ago, and well, Jacob was altogether larger than he had been. I hoped he would like my body.

He carefully slid his body atop mine, my thighs parting to allow him to lay between them, his cock pressing urgently against my wetness. He gingerly reached for a close jar of honey, setting it on the ground beside us.

"What are you...?" I wondered why he needed _that _so close to us at this particular moment, but my voice was silenced as a wave of desire washed over me and my body dampened more at the thought of him sliding honey over my - our bodies.

...I wished she would trust that I could do this, that I could please her, so I shushed her, dipping my fingers, and lifting them, allowing a long, saccharine stream to drizzle over her breasts.

Oh help me... the sight of the sweet honey slowly sliding over her perfect... was... just, no words could describe. My mouth was greedy and lapped at her nipples, eliciting a carnal moan from her that surprised both of us- had that come from _her _mouth? I couldn't help but smile.

...I didn't care, though, my mind was spinning with lust, my hips rising from the mattress impatiently grinding against his very apparent hardness, teasing me hot and hard, but never entering me. I needed him more than I'd needed anything, I was sure of that, and I whimpered and writhed beneath him, as he took his time, lavishing me with his tongue.

...I needed to remember the feel of her body in my mouth.

"You're so beautiful, Ness," I smiled, whispering in her ear, placing tender kisses on her collarbone, and face and finally, her mouth. I parted my lips to meet her sticky-sweet tongue, and she moaned once more.

I squeezed my eyes shut. It was too much for me. I captured her nipple between my lips, sucking lightly, then, all at once I guided myself into her in one slick, smooth stroke, that reached so deeply, we both let out a mutual sigh of satisfied pleasure when my hips met the backs of her thighs. It was like...

...It was the sweetest pain, and I silently cried out at his size, not sure if I could handle all of him, but my anxiety faded away with every thrust into my body. I felt myself growing wetter, as I responded to the feel of him rhythmically grinding into me, and discomfort soon gave way to a pleasure I'd never felt before. The feel of him filling me up so completely, was altogether new, but I Ioved it, and, as I panted and groaned his name, I knew I was addicted.

His body was speaking to mine.

My hips urgently met his, stroke for stroke, as Jacob slid into me. There were no short staccato thrusts. He took his time, sliding entirely out of me, until the tip was the only part of him inside me, then, like we were the only two people on this planet and we had all the time in the world, he stroked and ground me so finely, I feared I could never endure this level of pleasure.

...She was so needy, so ready, all my senses were lost, all focused on the feel of her hot and wet and tight around me. Our moans peppered the humid summer air.

"Oh _Ness_," I hissed, as she wrapped her legs around my waist, positioning her body just-so, and allowing me to go even deeper, deeper than I'd been prepared for. I moaned and clenched my jaw at the sound of her cries and murmurs, as I stroked and pumped into her again and again, arching my back, taking my time, making sure that I gave her all of me. I needed to fill her up, I needed to leave a piece of me forever in her memory.

I wanted her to feel every inch of me, needing to touch every part of her. She was so wet for me, she felt so good, she was so much more, so much better than I could have ever imagined. All those days, all that waiting...

_...It was all worth it. I just I can't describe the way Jacob felt buried so deeply inside me. I couldn't focus on anything around me. The only thing I was aware of was every groove, every curve, every swell of him stroking me deeper. What was he doing to me?_

_Oh God_... what was she doing to me? I felt her so deep, so tight...

_If I died now, I swear I'd have experienced everything I needed in life. Jacob... how, oh Jesus, how are you doing this to me..._

At one point, we hit a stride where our bodies were moving and grinding in perfect rhythm, it was so good, _she _was so good...

_I felt myself gush wetness again, as a new wave of desire shook me, I had to have more..._

...and then, I was on my back, and Ness was straddling my lap, moving, and thrusting herself onto me. Spreading her knees wider, she took all of me. It felt so good this way...

_I didn't even realize until I had my hands firmly gripping the small wooden headboard, my back arching, me opening, attempting to take the full length of him..._

Her breasts, so perfect and full, bounced lightly with her movement, and I had to have my mouth, my hands on her. The jar was there... I dipped my fingers again, sliding honey over her, licking and sucking until there was nothing but her perfect skin, her perfect body there...

_His mouth on my nipples was all I could stand. I felt him deep inside me as I slid up and down, deeper....the tightening and it was....ahhhhh...._

...I couldn't take this; it was too much. Then I looked into her perfect face and I knew she was on the edge, that she couldn't go much further. _Thank God_...

"Oh Jacob...oh..." She moaned, rocking her hips with more force, curling her fingers into my chest. It was beautiful, the agony on her face as she thrashed her head about, hair wild, cheeks flushed, eyes closed.

Her name was a whisper on my lips, as I squeezed her hips above me, urging her to keep moving, to take me with her over the edge. Finally, she buried my middle and ring fingers deep within her soft mouth, and we both fell...fell...fell...

**~~***~~**

He'd spent that first night with me, after much coaxing, sneaking around back through the screened-in porch, as not to alert our nosy neighbor Miss Stanley.

I led him up to my bedroom shutting off all the lights in the house, thankful that Mama and Daddy wouldn't be back for the next two days. I couldn't think of what Daddy'd do to my poor Jacob if he caught us.

My Jacob.

He was mine now, and I was his…

…I laid her down and took even more care than I had just a few hours before. I had to remember everything about her, because in those nights away at school, that would be what got me through.

The feel of her was indescribable; I never knew it could ever be this way.

She would be mine forever…

I could spend forever like this, him pressing his fingers while sliding himself inside me for the second time today with now practiced patience, tenderly, but purposefully. Before he had even been inside me for a few moments, I felt the stirring again, the delicious tightening, _oh, Jesus, yes_…

…she was falling, and I was there to catch her, willing her to fall over the edge. I was there. _I_ was causing her body to do that. It was _amazing_. I never wanted to stop…

As hard as we tried, we couldn't stay away from each other. Not that day or for the remainder of the summer.

When we could, we'd sneak away. I'd meet him up at his big white house while Mr. Black was away in town or we'd park up at Lover's Peak and I'd ride him as we listened to The Four Seasons on the radio. One afternoon, though, an afternoon that would forever be burned into my memory, he took me on a walk and we passed by a corn field…

…Her hair was wild and free in the wind, the weather perfect, not too hot. We passed old man Newton's corn field, and she took off running. I chased her until we were wrapped up in each other on the cool ground. She slid her hands and covered mine, sliding them until they reached her panties...

_God_, I wanted him so bad. I needed him like I needed my next breath, and he took me, right there in that field, breathless and panting, not caring who heard the moans coming from my mouth. I didn't care that my favorite dress was getting dirty, even though he tried his best not to let me touch the ground. All I cared about was having my Jacob deep inside me again, having his mouth on me while I roamed my fingers over his amazing body...

…Before either of us knew it, it was time for me to head back. Both of us were starting school, and I had a few meetings with my professors before all was said and done. She cried, and it broke my heart. I promised to visit on the weekends, and she said she would drive up to meet me as well.

Those first few weeks were hard on both of us. I was swamped with my course load, but we called and wrote everyday, which helped. It wasn't enough, though, so I spoke to her daddy…

…Christmas break was approaching and I couldn't wait for the party Mama and Daddy threw every year. Jacob had been acting fidgety all night, and I hoped he wasn't getting sick with the flu that was going around. He _was _looking a bit green around the gills...

…Jared pulled me into the kitchen and slipped me a thimble-full of bourbon, placing a calming hand on my shoulder....

...He got everyone's attention, clanging a spoon against his glass, and I wondered if he'd loss all control of his senses...

...I went on about my studies in school and how hard it all was, but nothing compared to being away from Ness...

...and there, in front of Mama and Daddy and Mr. Black and Jared and everyone we knew....

....I pulled the box from my jacket pocket. Now was the right time.

...He went and did it. He went on his knee in front of the tree, and presented the most beautiful ring, though I could barely see or think for all my tears. I'd said yes before the boy had even asked.

…A grin a mile long spread across my face, while everyone around us clapped and cheered, my eyes were on her, the most beautiful thing in the world. I was a happy man.

So happy. Ness would finally be mine forever, and that's all a man like me could ever wish for.

.

.

* * *

**A/N –** Thank you for taking this trip through time with Ness and Jacob. I love them both immensely, and have had this idea swimming around my brain for some time now. If you notice any parallel at all between this and the book _The Secret Life of Bees_ by Sue Monk Kidd, you're not crazy, and it was intentional. Though I was inspired by it, Jake and Ness took me on this journey all on their own, those crazy kids.

_**You can check out the banner here:**_ http : // farm3. static. flickr. com/2695/4210032536_d51af7e2c6_o .png

Thank you to my awesome beta **Dahlia Black**, your encouragement in the form of good-natured ribbing was appreciated and I heart you crazy.

Thank you Jakeward and The Faithful Shipper for giving this kid with a dream a chance.

If you enjoyed Honey (and I hope you did) you can find other Ness/Jacob and wolfpack-centric fics, I've written that I'm sure you can get into.

**Disclaimer****: Stephenie Meyer owns it all; I own nothing, including a wistful 1960s southern summer with your young love.**


End file.
